Over the past decades, the consumer electronics market has demonstrated a growth cycle that rivals most industries. Correspondingly, the need for energy to power this explosion of electronic consumer goods is proportional. Traditional electrical power (e.g. 120 volt, alternating circuit) provided a relatively continuous form of energy to residences and businesses from remotely located electrical power plants while energy storage devices such as batteries, while portable, provide power for finite time periods.